Ginny Potter's Death Scene (The Land Before Time Style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Do you remember that tragic death scene when Littlefoot's mother, Doris passed away from her injuries due to that sharptooth attack? what if Ginny Potter had the exact same fate? how would Lily react? read it and find out about it.


**Cast of Characters**

* Littlefoot-Lily Luna Potter (genderbent role)

* Cera-Scorpius Malfoy (genderbent role)

* Sharptooth-Kildrinth (OC)

* Littlefoot's Mother, Doris-Ginny Potter

* Topsy-Draco Malfoy

* Rooter-Artorius (OC)

Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius screamed in fear just as the vines began pulling her right towards Kildrinth, who continued to snap his teeth, trying to get them. But when Kildrinth got closer, Lily's eyes narrowed right before the vines scratched Kildrinth on his nose, making him roar loudly in pain, right before they got free of the vines and a thorny vine caught Kildrinth in his right eye. He raced right outta the thorns and rubbed his right eye, just as Scorpius and Lily screamed in terror.

Lily finally caught up to Scorpius and the 2 of them continued running for their entire lives. Enraged, Kildrinth raced right over and fell right hard on the ground, shaking it and knocking the 2 of them right off their feet. He pinned the 2 of them down and snarled in their faces, just as Lily closed her eyes, turned her head away, and screamed in fear.

Suddenly, a right hand came outta nowhere and began fighting at Kildrinth by causing him to let go of Lily and Scorpius and hit a boulder. It was Ginny who stared angrily at Kildrinth, just as he tried to get up and Lily and Scorpius ran right behind her.

"Mum!" Lily said to her.

"Lily, go, go!" Ginny exclaimed to her while nudging her daughter away just as Scorpius ran away and Kildrinth charged right towards Ginny in a fighting match.

Kildrinth snapped at Ginny, who dove outta the way, lifting her right arm up.

Lily saw that Scorpius was in the way of her mother's right arm and she exclaimed to him, "Watch out!" and pulled Scorpius outta the way in the nick of time.

Kildrinth snarled just as he snapped his teeth at Ginny, swatting her outta the way right before he began to advance on a terrified Lily.

Ginny darted into his way, and swung her right arm at him. She then knocked him right into a mountain below.

She, Lily and Scorpius began running away, but Kildrinth wasn't about to let them go just as he raced right towards Ginny, and got right on her neck.

Scorpius and Lily turned and screamed in fear just as they watched Kildrinth bite into the back of Ginny's neck. The 2 of them moved outta the way just as Ginny got Kildrinth right off of her and knocked him right over the ledge with her weapon. Ginny was terribly injured, but she ran off to find her daughter and Scorpius.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling and shaking, catching Lily and Scorpius's attention. The ground began splitting in half and Lily was standing right in the middle of it, but she moved outta the way.

Kildrinth recovered and began chasing after Scorpius and Lily, who immediately resumed running for their entire lives just as the ground continued crumbling. The 2 of them were under Kildrinth's feet, but they jumped outta the way and landed on his right foot. The ground cracked in halves and blue steam came right up. The ground began tilting, causing Scorpius and Lily to fall right off of Kildrinth's right foot and tumble down 'til they hit a big rock. Kildrinth slid right down and the 2 of them gasped in horror, right before Kildrinth knocked them off and they grabbed right onto his tail for dear life just as they fell right over, screaming, "HEEEELLLPPPPP!"

"MUUUUUUM!" Lily screamed out and Ginny turned, hearing Lily call her name.

Lily and Scorpius hurriedly jumped right up onto Kildrinth's behind and ran right up his great big body. They tried running up the shaking ground just as Kildrinth snapped his teeth trying to get them, but Ginny stopped Kildrinth and caught Scorpius and Lily while Kildrinth fell right into the super big underground.

Ginny got the 2 of them to safety and placed them right on the ground, right before Scorpius ran away and she led Lily away. Scorpius screamed in fear and Draco Malfoy let out a distressed call to him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Molly I, Arthur, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne, Molly II, Dominique, Louis, Victoire, Lucy and Teddy were wide awake and looking for their daughter/sister/granddaughter/niece/cousin/god-sister right before the ground began rising beneath them.

Humans and critters tried running away, but got hit by the wave in the ground.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" Scorpius screamed out just as he tried to reach Draco Malfoy, but a big crack in the ground appeared, separating them from 1 another.

Narrator: In this time of many disaster strikes, a great big earthquake split the universe. Some were divided, true families were cut in half. Lily was separated from her father, siblings, uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins and god-brother.

Soon, right after the earthquake subsided, Scorpius was on 1 side of the universe and Draco Malfoy was on the other.

"Scorpius!" Draco Malfoy called out to him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Scorpius screamed out, trying to find a way over to him.

Narrator: Scorpius was on 1 side of the divide, his father was on the other.

Later on, that night, heavy rain poured down just as Lily's voice called out in the distance.

"MUUUUM!" Lily called out for her mother just as she went right over to the next platform.

"Mum, where are you?" Lily asked as she saw Ginny lying right down on the ground in pain from her deep injury on her neck and ran over to her.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed to her frantically in shock as she rushed over to her.

"Mum, please get up." Lily said to her in fear and concern.

"I…don't…think…I…can, Lily." Ginny said weakly to her as Lily's eyes were welling up with tear drops.

"Of course you can, Mum, get up." Lily said to her while tearing up a bit as Ginny tried standing up, but her legs shook, and she fell right over, and Lily came right over to her with depressed eyes and Ginny looked right up at her.

"Beautiful brave, Lily, can you remember how to get to Sparkle County?" Ginny asked her.

"I think so, Mum, but why do I need to know if you're always gonna be with me?" Lily asked her, still tearing up a bit in concern.

"I'll always be with you, even if you won't be able to see me." Ginny said to her as Lily looked right up at her.

"What do you mean we won't be able to see you, mum? we're always able to see you." Lily said to her as Ginny spoke her final words to her 1 last time.

"Lily, let your heart and mind guide you, they whisper to you, so listen real closely." Ginny said to her as she closed her eyes and passed away from Kildrinth's powerful attacks and she wasn't saying anything to Lily any longer.

"Mum? Mum?" Lily asked her while tearing up a bit close to crying and weeping as she couldn't hold it in any longer, and feeling depressed and sorrowful upon realizing that her mother had passed away, put her face and hands on her lap and began crying and weeping silently.

The very next morning, the rainstorm had ended, and Lily walked around depressingly by herself with tear drops coming right outta her eyes just as she sniffed depressingly, and suddenly, she slid right down and landed right on the ground, and still depressed and heartbroken about the passing of her mother, she went over to the big rock and began crying and weeping silently beside it, and a talking bear named Artorius who heard Lily crying and weeping silently came right over and saw her crying and weeping silently beside the big rock.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Artorius asked her as Lily continued crying and weeping silently.

"What's the problem? you're not injured." Artorius said to her.

"It just isn't fair, she should've known better, that was Kildrinth, and it's her entire fault." Lily said to him between sobs and weeps over the passing of her mother as Artorius looked right up at her.

"Who's entire fault?" Artorius asked.

"My mum's." Lily said to him while teared up a bit between sobs and weeps as Artorius now understood that most humans and critters who faced Kildrinth never survived.

"Oh yeah, I understand right now." Artorius said to them.

"Why did I ever wander so far away from home in the meantime?" Lily asked him as she sniffed depressingly with tear drops coming right outta her eyes.

"Oh, it's not your entire fault, it's not even your mother's entire fault, now look here, young girl, it's nobody's entire fault, the great mystery of life has just begun, but you see, not all humans and critters can arrive together as always at the end." Artorius said to her as Lily sniffed a bit lightly.

"What am I gonna do? I miss her more than anything." Lily said depressingly to him as Artorius smiled at her.

"And you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with the you, in fact, you're never apart 'cause you're still a part of 1 another."

"My head's hurting." Lily said depressingly to him with her head hanging down.

"Well, that too will go in time, young girl, only in time."

Artorius left just as Lily walked her own way with a heavy heart and mind.


End file.
